Previous methods to interpret zonal or polydisperse gel patterns of two-dimensional Serwer-type gels for the size and free mobility (surface net charge density) of each component could not simultaneously measure the abundance of the components. Our work advances the method by specifying the relative concentration of each component on the basis of the densitometric analysis of the pattern. We have established suitable procedures and their underlying algorithms. We have implemented the mathematical routines in a user-friendly software package for use on a personal computer.